Maturity Underload: Fifth Grade
by Mark'sOurNerd1315
Summary: All the bohos are in fifth grade. They go through drama, changes, and new friendships. They're trying to make the best of their last year of being 'little kids'. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We don't own RENT

* * *

_Roger's POV…_

It had been about a month into fifth grade, and Roger Davis actually couldn't wait until this day. It was the day they went on their fifth grade camping trip for three days. He had heard about it ever since he was in kindergarten, and now it was finally his turn.

He hurried out the door with his suitcase, backpack, and his other things. He waited impatiently for the bus to roll down the street. When it finally did he ran up the step (well as fast as a boy carrying three bags could) and to the back seats. Mark was already on, like usual.

"Hey Marky!" Roger greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Rog," Mark answered in a condescending tone.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Roger asked laying his stuff in his seat.

"We go on the camping trip today,"

"Dude, I don't know about you, but for me that's a good thing,"

"Not for me,"

"Why?"

"There's a lot of bugs, and 'm very allergic to them, so I'll be itching the whole time,"

"Sorry Marky," Roger said looking out at the road as they stopped to pick up his other friend, Collins.

_

* * *

__Collins' POV…_

Collins ran onto the bus with his huge back-pack on his back.

"Hey guys," he said his voice cracking form the heaviness of the back-pack. He set in down and sat down next to it.

"Collins, Marky doesn't want to go, can you believe that?" Roger said leaning inching towards his friends.

"Ehh, I heard Maureen doesn't want to go either," Collins replied rubbing his shoulder.

"What is up with these people?" Roger asked running his hand through his hazel colored hair.

"I dunno," Collins said sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes.

_

* * *

__Maureen's POV…_

Maureen walked to her classroom in the mobile, pulling her suitcase behind her. She looked back at her mother's car. Her mother gave a sympathetic look, and drove away. Maureen flipped her curly hair over her shoulder and walked to the classroom.

When she got in it was total chaos. People were sitting on their desks, yelling at each other just to be heard, and everybody was showing what they brought in their suitcases. Maureen pulled her suit-case over to her desk and sat down quietly.

"Hey Mo!" Mimi shouted as her and Joanne walked over to Maureen's desk.

"Hello," she said in a small voice.

"Aren't you excited?" Joanne asked as her and Mimi sat down on her desk.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to go, okay" Maureen said bringing her voice up a little.

"Okay, geeze,"

"Hmph," Maureen sighed flipping her hair.

_

* * *

_

Angel's POV…

Angel sat on his desk looking over at Roger and Collins trying to convince Mark the trip was going to be fun, and then at Mimi and Joanne talking about how excited they were. He caught a glimpse of Maureen sitting at her desk alone flipping her hair frequently and putting on red lipstick. He walked over to her quietly and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I don't want to go on this stupid trip," Maureen said trying not to sound like she was complaining.

"Come on Maureen it'll be fun," Angel persuaded, Maureen smiled.

"Okay, I'll try to have some fun,"

_

* * *

__Nobody's POV…_

They walked out to the buses and loaded up all of their things.

"Okay we're gonna need seven people to be on this bus!" Mrs. Pratcher yelled.

"We will!" Roger yelled pulling Mark and Collins behind him.

"So will we!" Mimi and Joanne said.

"I will," Maureen said quietly. "Angel do you want to come?"

"Sure," Angel said.

And they all loaded up on the bus with Roger in the last seat (well last seat that people could sit in that wasn't luggage), Collins was across from him, Mimi in front of Collins and Joanne across from her, Angel in front of Mimi, and Maureen in front of Joanne, and then Mark was behind the smelly old bus driver.

"This is gonna be fun!" Roger exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own RENT or any of the songs in this chapter

Mark's POV…

Mark couldn't believe he was stuck by the bus driver again. She smelled like tuna and gym socks. Eww!

"I'm bored!" Mimi yelled. How could she be bored? They left the school like two minutes ago.

"I've got something that will make you un-bored!" Roger yelled cheerfully. "The… wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town!" he sang.

"Shoot me!' Collins yelled.

"The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep…beep, beep, beep…beep, beep, beep, the horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep, all through the town!? Roger continued.

"Kill me!' Collins shouted banging his head.

"The baby on the.."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" they all yelled.

"Ehh, no, I'll do sing along if I want to, so hpmf. I….just died in your arms tonight, it must've been something you said…I just died in your arms tonight!" he sang louder than ever.

"Oh. My. God!" Maureen yelled.

"Shut up. Don't stop thinking about tomorrow, don't stop…"

"Hey Roger I have a song," Collins said. "Collins' got a gun…….Roger better run,"

Everybody laughed. Everybody except for Roger.

"Whatever," Roger said. "Do a deer, a female deer, re a drop of golden sun, mi a name I call myself, fa a long long way to run, sol a needle pulling thread, la a note you follow sol,. ti a drink with jam and bread, that will bring us back to do!"

"Roger, I will kill you!" Collins threatened.

"Ya know threatening to kill someone at a young age can lead to you becoming a serial killer," Roger said.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"Someone who kills a large number of people in a special way," Collins said gritting his teeth.

"Let's keep it appropriate back there!" the bus driver yelled.

"Let's all sing, me, Marky, and Collins can start,"

"Okay," Mark said.

"I'd rather shoot myself in the foot," Collins stated.

"Fine. Head under water and you tell me to breathe easy for a while!" Roger began.

"Breathing gets harder, even I know that," Mark continued.

"Blank stares at blank pages, no easy way say this,"

"Collins!"

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

"Good! I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it, cause you need one, to see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you tell me, break away from it and you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you, to stay. Need a better reason to write you, a love song, today. Today." Mark and Roger sang.

"Now it's your guys' turn," Roger said looking at everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We don't own RENT, Ramones, or the Guns 'N' Roes version of Knocking On Heaven's Door (written by Bob Dylan)

All the others looked at each other.

"What should we sing?" Mimi asked in a hushed tone.

"Let's sing Ramones!" Maureen exclaimed louder than usual.

"Fine, all I know is I'm not doing it," Angel said sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Fine, let's sing Blitzkrieg Bop," Maureen said.

"Okay," Mimi commented. "We have our song,"

"Go," Roger said.

"Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go

They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop

They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop.

Hey ho, let's go  
Shoot'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all reved up and ready to go," they sang

"You know that song?!" Roger's mouth was hanging open.

"Who doesn't know Ramones?" Mimi questioned.

Mark raised his hand. Roger and Mimi shook their heads.

"I've got a song we can all sing," Roger began. "Knock, knock, knockin on heaven's doooowor bang. bang bang!"

They all started singing (except for Angel and Collins) until the bus came to a halt. "We're here!" the bus driver bellowed. They filed off the bus and gathered their things.

"The teachers told me to tell you to go to chimney if you got here before them. So they walked with their bags to the big fireplace in the middle of the field.


End file.
